Girls Night Out
by JaggerK
Summary: Lois finds out about Conner from Lex and fights about him with Clark. Where does a girl go when she's mad at her guy? To her BFF, of course. Lois/Selina Bonding with Dinah added in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_SELINA KYLE'S PENTHOUSE_

Selina opened her door and stepped back quickly as the whirlwind that was Lois Lane blew through.

"That man is impossible!" Lois declared as she dumped her purse and jacket on a chair and spun back to face Selina, hands on her hips. "Does he think I'm some little bimbo who can't follow a line of evidence when I see it? That I wouldn't find out?"

"'Hi Selina, how are you?' 'I'm good, Lois. How are you?' 'Oh things aren't great. Let me tell you what the Boy Scout has done now.'" Selina muttered.

Lois blew out a breath. "Sorry. Hi. I shouldn't have just barged in here. I should have called or something."

"You don't have to call. I'm here if you need me." Selina paused for a moment. "Well, maybe call to make sure I'm actually here and not _out_ somewhere but other than that anytime. Just, you know, take a breath on your way in the door."

"So are you on your way _out_? Is he expecting you to be somewhere?" Lois questioned.

"As it happens, no." Selina walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine out of the cooler. She grabbed two glasses and started pouring. "I'm all yours. What happened?"

Lois walked over and hopped on to a stool at the wide counter. She accepted the glass Selina offered her, taking a sip. "You always have the best wine." She sighed. "There have been these pictures. Of a teenage boy wearing Clark's crest on his chest."

She looked over at Selina who had taken a seat next to her. Selina watched her silently.

"You know. Of course you do. Some of the pictures have Robin in them. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he needed to do it and it likely would have only made things worse if I had told you." Selina sighed. "It's a very difficult situation. Tell me what happened between you and Clark."

"He hadn't said anything about this kid, this Superboy. It wasn't like he wouldn't have known. I knew that he was it hiding him from me for some reason. He couldn't be another Kryptonian, Clark's the last survivor. I thought maybe he had a kid he was scared to tell me about." She gave a snort of laughter. "Imagine that, Smallville having an illegitimate kid he thought he had to hide."

"I started doing some digging but I couldn't find anything. I've been working on a story for a while. An informant was giving information on something called Project CADMUS. This last bit led me to Lex Luthor." Lois scrubbed her hands over her face. "Lex was only too happy to give me information on Superboy. I didn't want believe to him."

"So you went home to talk to Clark." Murmured Selina.

"They cloned him, without his knowledge or permission. They made a weapon to destroy or replace him, whichever was necessary. He told me all about how the boys rescued Superboy before the programming could be completed. How the Team was formed from there and how they work under Batman's direction." Lois paused and looked down into her wine glass. When she looked back up at Selina her eyes were blazing. "He could answer every question I had about the Team and CADMUS. But about Superboy? Nothing. He knows nothing about the teenage boy who has his DNA. And he doesn't want to know anything! How can he not want to know anything? He doesn't even know if the boy has a name!"

"Conner." Selina's voice was so soft Lois was startled by it.

"What?"

"His name is Conner." Selina smiled slightly. "Bruce enrolled him in school so they had to come up with a name. M'gann helped him pick his first name. J'onn felt that 'Kent' was the right choice for his last name."

Lois smirked. "Oh, Clark will love that."

"Clark doesn't get a say." Selina tilted her head at Lois. "So you're okay with this? The whole clone created to be a weapon thing?"

"I love Clark but part of truly, deeply loving someone is seeing their flaws and still loving them. Clark sees the world in black and white sometimes." Lois waved her wine glass at Selina. "Take you, for instance. How many years have you been fighting on the side of the angels? But he still can't get beyond your past. Bruce _loves_ you. You make him so happy. That right there should win Clark over but no."

"So, Conner? Clark can't see past how he was created, who he was created by, and why he was created." Lois shook her head. "The Team gets sent into dangerous situations and they have to trust each other. I know everyone thinks Bruce will let Dick do anything, anything at all but you and I know better. Dick is trained better than most of the League and Bruce has still pulled him out of situations he didn't want him to go into. There is no way he would let Conner be part of this Team with Dick if he didn't think it was safe and Conner was an asset. Now that I know you know about Conner I'm more convinced. If you thought Conner wasn't safe you would skin Bruce alive for sending Dick out on missions with him."

Selina smiled at her. "He's a good kid. Sure he's got some issues but after CADMUS it's expected. Now with Clark he's got new ones. He needs family and a home. I've spent time with him and you'd like him."

Lois' phone buzzed and she scowled down at it. "I really thought he would get the hint and stop texting or calling."

"Does that really seem like something he would do? Just tell him to stop trying and not to track you. That you aren't coming home and you'll contact him when you're ready. I really don't want him hovering outside my window." Selina reached for her purse and pulled out her cellphone starting to text as she did. "Hey, have you ever met Dinah?" Lois shook her head. "Ollie's Dinah, Black Canary?" Another shake. "Well it seems like it's about time."

Selina reached back into her purse for her comlink which she slipped into her ear, activating it. She slipped up from her stool and walked away from the kitchen. Lois watched her walk away. Selina's phone beeped and she grinned at it, her fingers typing a response to the new text. The grin faded and a more feline look settled over her face as her comlink call was answered.

"Hello Tiger. I need a favour."


	2. Girls Night Out - Part 2

_NEW YORK CITY_

 _LATER THAT EVENING_

Being the arm candy of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne – which was how the public perceived Dinah Lance and Selina Kyle – had its perks. There were the private jets that got them quickly and easily to New York City. Dinner at the hot new restaurant of the celebrity chef that Lois knew had a three month waiting list. They were staying in the penthouse suite that Queen Industries kept in downtown not far from the trendy club whose dance floor they were currently occupying.

They had almost made it to the door of the club when one of the paparazzi recognized Dinah. Which had led to another recognizing Selina and then the flashes had started going off. The bouncers had hustled them in to the club but Lois was sure they had caught her in the pictures as well. If she was lucky 'Unknown Female Friend' would be the tag on the pictures but Lois Lane was too well known in media circles. Perry was not going to be happy about his star reporter gracing the cover of tabloids everywhere.

Lois had left the apartment she shared with Clark in such a temper she hadn't even bothered to pack for overnight. She certainly didn't have anything club worthy. Her dress and jewelry for the night were all Selina's. Upon discovering that Selina's shoes didn't fit Selina simply sent pictures of the outfit to Dinah who brought a selection of shoes with her for Lois to choose from.

It was Dinah who motioned for the women to head back to their table in the VIP area. Another perk, each table was actually sectioned off from the others and far enough away from the dance floor that you could talk without screaming but still keep your conversations private. The entrance to the area was guarded by bouncers and patrolled as well.

They were almost to their table when Lois felt a large hand land on her behind.

"Hey baby." The male voice growled in her ear. "You look like you could use some company."

"Get your hand off my ass." Lois' voice was calm as she looked over her shoulder at the man. "I'm only telling you once. Then I remove it for you."

Ahead of her Dinah and Selina stiffened. They glanced at each other, rule number five – maintain secret identities at all costs, but there was plenty they could do under the guise of Ollie and Bruce wanting them to be able to defend themselves against potential kidnappers.

"Come on Sweet cheeks." The man leered at her. "Just looking to have some fun."

"I warned you." Lois spun, grabbed his hand, twisted it driving the man to his knees, and held him there with her free hand planted on his shoulder blade. "Are we having fun yet?"

Bouncers were already rushing over having seen the altercation. Apologies were given to Lois as they hustled the offender out.

Dinah grinned at her. "Here we thought you were going to need our help."

"General Lane made sure his girls could handle creeps like that." Lois grinned back at her. "I should have done something like that earlier. I feel so much better now."

The women laughed and continued on to their table.

"This has been really great night ladies." Lois relaxed into the comfy seating. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"I'm always up for a Girls Night." Dinah smiled. "Selina and I don't do this often enough and it was high time you and I met."

"Yeah, what is that about anyway?" Selina questioned.

Lois and Dinah looked at each other and shrugged. Lois answered. "Schedules I think. Outside of well, you know, we don't exactly run in the same social circles. Or live near one another." She paused. "But you guys are friends."

"Contrary to what Clark might have you believe _some_ people do like me." Selina's eyes danced with humour.

"Oh, Selina." Lois was horrified. "I didn't mean that way."

"It's okay. Dinah, and Ollie, very generously accepted me right from the beginning." Selina explained. "Even stood up for me with the others."

"Nothing generous about it." Dinah snorted. "You were making a fresh start. The three of you deserve to be happy and given a chance. Besides, you did the same for me on the other side of things."

Lois looked from Dinah to Selina confused.

"My family doesn't run in the same social circles as the Queens or the Waynes." Dinah explained. "Neither does Selina's but she has her own money and lots of it you might have noticed."

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about how much of it I'm wearing." Lois touched winking jewels at her ears. The three women laughed.

"When I started dating Ollie people, the women particularly and the tabloids were less than kind. Selina went out of her way to make me feel comfortable. She even had Bruce and Ollie line up our schedules for big events as much as possible for the first little while; I heard Bruce was none too pleased about that." Dinah smiled at Selina. "Not that he objected to helping out but he hates attending more of those things than he has too."

"I let him out of as many as I could but somethings I just needed him for." Selina's smile went wicked. "Well there are several things I need him for." Her face sobered. "I didn't know you knew."

"I didn't until quite a bit later. Ollie thought I should." Dinah glanced over at Lois. "So there was that. Added to it is that who else knows what's it like to date a billionaire playboy, especially a fake playboy?"

"Oh, yes." Selina rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks it so much fun and it can be. Like tonight with all the perks we've gotten but you saw the paparazzi out there. That was just a hint of what it's like. The constant scrutiny. Trying to protect Dick and Roy from it. Uggh."

"It's like the two of you." Dinah gestured to Selina and Lois who looked at her curiously.

"You have Clark and Bruce. The Head Honchos. They run everything. No one bigger on the planet. Ollie's seen that job and he doesn't want it." Dinah laughed. "Who else can understand the position you're in?"

"You may have a point." Lois considered it. "I've never looked at it that way."

"Oh! Wait!" Dinah held up a hand. "I have to tell you what's been making the rounds through some of the younger heroes. I had just heard whispers of it but this week got something concrete."

"Well, this sounds good." Selina's lips curved.

"I don't know where it started but someone decided that superheroes have power couples just like Hollywood and we are at the top of the list!" Dinah crowed.

"Seriously?" Lois gaped.

"Seriously." Dinah confirmed. "We even have those little combined nicknames."

"Oh no." Selina groaned. "Those are terrible."

"Oh yes!" Dinah laughed. "Want to know what they are?"

"Probably not." Lois sighed. "But go for it."

"BatCat" She pointed at Selina who winced. "SuperLois." Lois mouthed the words after her in horror. Dinah pointed at herself. "GreenCanary."

Dinah dissolved in to laughter. Lois and Selina stared at her for a few seconds and then joined her. Soon all three women were hysterical and unable to stop laughing. A young waitress stopped by their table with three glasses of champagne.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She smiled at them.

"No, not at all." Lois tried to regain her composure and wiped at her eyes. "You're not interrupting."

"Management wanted you to have some champagne with their compliments and apologies on the earlier events." The waitress set the glasses down in front of them. The women thanked her and she headed back to the bar.

Selina took a sip. "That is excellent champagne."

A moment later the head bouncer appeared at the table.

"Good evening ladies. I hope the champagne is satisfactory."

"The champagne is lovely." Selina told him.

"Excellent." He looked at Lois. "I hope that you are okay Miss Lane."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "We're having a lovely evening. Thank you."

"Wonderful. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Actually, there is." Selina slid her phone toward him. "Can you take a picture of us?"

 _GOTHAM_

 _BATCAVE_

An incoming message pinged on Bruce's phone and he brought it up on the Batcomputer. A photo of Selina, Dinah, and Lois happily mugging for the camera at a club appeared. He smiled at it and then frowned as he read the message. Love BatCat, GreenCanary, & SuperLois What were they drinking?


	3. Boys Night In

Bruce regarded Oliver's image on the Batcomputer thoughtfully. "You're serious?"

"Hell yes! Given everything that we've gone through with him over the last few months I think this is the least he deserves." Oliver responded. "It will also dig right under that invulnerable skin of his that the person Lois ran to when they had their big fight about Conner – because she found out before he bothered to tell her, geez did he think that the investigative reporter wasn't going to get curious about a teenager with superpowers wearing Superman's crest on his chest – was Selina. Don't you want a piece of that considering that he's made his feelings about her very clear all these years?"

"Mmm. I think you should do it but without me." Bruce held up his hand to hold off Oliver's protest. "If I'm with you he'll see it as an attack or ambush. He'll also be outnumbered. If you do it you'll just be his friend, Ollie, letting him know where Lois is. I'm sending you something right now that will help as well. Oh, and Ollie," Bruce's eyes glittered slightly. "make sure you record it for me."

WATCHTOWER

 _Incoming Transmission from Green Arrow._

Clark sighed and pressed the button to accept the transmission.

"Hi Ollie."

"Hey Clark. Didn't know you were on duty tonight." Oliver beamed cheerfully.

"I wasn't. Gave Icon the night off. Didn't want to be home." Clark sighed again.

"Oh. You don't sound good. Look worse. Problem?" He enquired still smiling.

"Lois and I had a fight. About Conner." Clark avoided meeting Ollie's eyes on the monitor.

"Oh. So you finally told her." Ollie tried to sound sympathetic.

"…Not exactly." Guilty was written on the Kryptonian's face. "Conner hasn't exactly been keeping a low profile lately. There have been some pictures of him cropping up. Since I hadn't told her anything she knew something was wrong so she started to do some digging." He looked at Ollie. "She's really good at her job. Somehow she found a link to Cadmus and a source that lead her to Luthor."

"Ah, and Luthor just couldn't resist tell her." Ollie almost was sympathetic.

"She didn't really believe him but then she came home and I couldn't lie to her." Ollie almost snorted at that. What did the idiot think he'd been doing since Conner had been found months ago? "We had a terrible fight and she stormed out. She answered a text five hours ago telling me not to track her down and nothing since."

"Well that explains it then." Ollie smiled. Clark frowned at him. "Dinah took the jet to New York this afternoon. Bruce's was headed that way too."

"What does Dinah meeting Bruce in New York have to do the fight Lois and I had?" Clark was confused.

"No, not Bruce, Bruce's jet. Selina took it to New York." Oliver corrected. Clark didn't like the sound of that at all. "Selina called to let Dinah her know that she and Lois were going to New York. Invited Dinah to join them for shopping and a Girls Night so Dinah and Lois could get to know each other. Dinah's planning to be back Monday but things could change." Clark looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "It's really nice that Lois has such a good friend she can go to who'll take care of her like that."

Ollie looked down and pretended to flip through his phone. "Oh, wait. Bruce sent this to me. I just assumed you go it too but I guess not if Lois doesn't want you to know where she is. Won't hurt since I spilled the beans, just hang on a second. There." The picture Bruce had sent him of the three women in the VIP section of the exclusive club flashed up on the bottom half of the Watchtower screen. "Selina had one of the bouncers take it with her phone."

Ollie watched in delight as Clark's mouth worked with no noise coming out like some kind of Kryptonian guppy. Did they have guppies or something comparable on Krypton before it was destroyed? He wondered if he could find out at some point without explaining why he wanted to know.

"That isn't Lois' dress." Words finally came out Clark's mouth.

"Hmm?" Ollie looked at the picture, studying it for a moment. "Isn't one of Dinah's either and as I recall shopping is scheduled for tomorrow. Selina must have loaned it to her." The dress was royal blue, strapless, short, and hugged every curve Lois Lane had showcasing her perfectly. "Looks fabulous on her. You're a lucky man, Clark, don't want to screw that up."

Clark shoved up from his chair. "I have to go put a stop to this."

"Clark!" Oliver snapped out. "What part of don't screw up did you miss?" Clark glared at him. "Sure, go down there but Lois is already mad at you. I also guarantee you that the Cat and the Canary won't let you within 10 feet of her. What do you want to bet the Cat left Gotham with a certain green rock on her person?"

Clark inhaled sharply. "She wouldn't, Bruce wouldn't let her."

"Yeah, because we all know how effective Bruce is at stopping her." Ollie laughed. Then he sobered. "Besides which, you have much bigger problems."

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver smirked. "If photos are starting to surface of Conner how much longer until your parents see them? How are you going to explain a boy who looks suspiciously like you did as a teenager with your crest on his shirt to your Mom?"

Clark paled and sat back down in the chair, hard.

BATCAVE

Bruce lifted his head when the Batcomputer beeped to signal an incoming file. It showed Oliver's name and a simple message 'Enjoy!'. Bruce smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina shoved her hand out from under the covers to grab the offending phone off the nightstand. It wasn't hers; it was Lois' and therefore didn't require her to fully wake up or check the caller. Selina had ended up with the phone at 2 am when Clark had made one last ditch attempt to convince Lois to come home. She'd snarled at him, with some helpful threats added in the background from Dinah, and that had been the last they'd heard from him, until now apparently.

"Clark, I swear to your precious–" She growled into the phone her voice roughened from singing along as they'd danced at the club.

"Lane!" The voice that was decidedly not Clark barked out of the other end of the line. "You tell me how it is that I have to find out my prize reporter is out with not one but two pieces of billionaire arm candy partying the night away from tabloid trash? I'm being called for quotes Lane! Quotes!"

"Probably because she calls us friends not 'arm candy'." The voice dripped with ice.

There was a long pause. "Miss Lance?" Came hopefully.

"You're just having a shitty kind of day, Mr. White." Selina slid out of the bed and headed for the door. "I'll just go wake Lois for you. Be sure I'll pass your kind words on to your boss the next time I'm on his arm."

Selina was sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar with Dinah when Lois emerged from her room.

"You have a way of scaring scary men, Selina." Lois shook her head and smiled at Selina. "The terrifying Perry White is shaking in his boots."

Dinah slung her arm around Selina's neck companionably. "That's our girl. Arm candy one minute, scary businesswoman the next, terrify vigilante after that. You keep it up you're going to make the rest of us arm candy look bad."

Selina shoved at her playfully and snorted. "He wasn't scared of me at all. He's scared because Wayne Enterprises owns the Daily Planet and I threatened to tell Bruce what he said. He's afraid of what Bruce might do to him for insulting his girl to her face. Or her voice. Or whatever." Selina waved it away with her hand. "Like I care."

"We're everywhere this morning." Lois explained. "Like the two of you partying it up in New York wasn't big enough news you had to bring the Daily Planet's ace reporter with you."

"Of course, he wants his headline out of too." Dinah narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"You're thinking devious thoughts, birdie." Selina murmured.

Lois' eyes flicked back and forth between her friends. "What are you up to?"

A shiny black Amex suddenly flashed into Dinah's hand. "Well, we were going shopping anyway. Why don't we give Perry an exclusive no one else gets with Lois Lane's byline?"

"I can get behind that." An identical card except for the name on it appeared in Selina's hand. "So which billionaire pays?"

"Joint venture?" Dinah responded. Selina nodded her agreement.

"Let me get this straight." Lois stared at the two women. "You have some plan to give me an exclusive and you just happen to have Ollie and Bruce's Black cards to pull it off."

"Never leave home with it!" Chorused the two women.

Monday's edition of the Daily Planet featured a picture on the front page of the three women with their arms around each other. They were surrounded children at the city's largest soup kitchen. On their shopping trip they had bought winter and regular clothing for adults and children, along with toys and books. A supply of food would be delivered later that week. The headline read:

"Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne Join Forces to Do Good in Big Apple."


End file.
